Oblivious
by alexandrarodriguez
Summary: Percy comes to Annabeth's scholl to pick... who up? Annabeth is a little angry, Percy is a Seaweed Brain and Maia's (my OC) crush is dating with her best friend? A different Percy picks her(!) up one-shot. No slutty girls finding Percy hot or boys in love with Annabeth. Rated T for... me wanting to fo that and... swearing maybe? If you consider my writing swearing.


**Hi! This is my first story so it would be great if you go easy on me. And English isn't my first language, so... It would really be great if you go easy on me. Flames okay, though.**

**Since this one is my first, I wanted to start with something easy. Kinda overused. But a little different than others. And I was sick of that ones where Annabeth can't understand that 'hot' guy is Percy. She is a child of Athena, so I think it makes her a little OOC. Hope you like this one. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, I am not that cool... Sadly.**

"Annabeth! Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth!"

"The person you have called can not be reached-" Annabeth said, not taking her eyes away from the book she was reading.

"Annabeth, are you going to listen to me or read that book of yours?" asked on of her friends from her school, Maia.

"The latter. But I don't think you are going to let me do that."

"You guessed right." Maia murmured. "Now you have to listen to me."

Annabeth sighed, knowing Maia won't let her read her book in peace except one option, which was listening to her first.  
"At your service ma'am."

"Good. So," she started, excited. "There was a boy at my school at eighth grade. We were kinda friends."

"Good for you." Annabeth said, still annoyed that she was listening instead of reading.

"Let me finish, Annabeth. What was I saying... Yeah, and this boy was so handsome and I sort of had a crush."

"And the crush was the boy."

"No shit, Sherlock. Whatever, we bumped into eachother a few weeks ago and we've been talking since. So he is coming here to take me."

"Oh, I get it. You are going to have a date with your crush." Annabeth said in a singing voice.

"My ex-crush."

"Still."

"And it's not a date. Emma, Justin and Kyle is coming, too."

"Who is Emma dating?"

"I think... It's Kyle, they are still at same school."

"So it's a date."

"It's not!" Maia said, irritated.

"Don't you want it to be one?"

"I don't know. I guess." She said, unsure if herself. "But still, Justin is going to be there."

"He would just bring hee girlfriend or do something." Then Annabeth looked at Maia straight in the eye. "I think it's a date or you can turn it into a date, if you want it."

"O-okay. I will think about it."

"When is he coming?"

"Tomorrow, around 2 p.m.."

"Can I go back to my book now?"

Maia rolled her eyes. "Do whatever you want, nerd."

Annabeth rolled her eyes in return, too. Then she went back to paragraph she was reading before interruption.

~Hey! We are breaking lines here! Come and join us!~

"So, is your date going to come here or..."

"Of course he is coming!"

"So you admit he is your date."

"I hate you."

"Same here."

"You know you love me."

"If I have to, I would prefer a boy. Nothing personal, you know."

Maia, being the most mature person in the planet, stuck out her tongue.

"Oh, is your date HIM?" Kelly asked, pointing at a boy who has his back turned to them.

"Well, I guess it is him."

Kelly squealed. She was another friend of two girls and kind of Aphrodite-ty. "He is sooo cuutteee."

Maia smiled shyly. Annabeth had to admit that the boy was cute in a Percy way. He had messy black hair that looked like Percy's. Actually Annabeth could recognize him anytime and anywhere. The way he used his hand and cocked his head to a side-

"YOUR DATE IS HIM?"

She kind of... screamed. A few people looked at them oddly.

"I- He- What's the problem?"

"Nothing." She muttered, irritated. "Can we meet him?"

"Okay." Maia said, knitting her eyebrows in confusion.

They walked to him, just to reveal... He was really Percy.

He saw Maia first because Annabeth was being as slow as she could be.

"Hey, Maia." He said. "Hey, um..."

"Kelly." Kelly said (obviously).

"Hi."

"What's up, who-doesn't-know-his-girlfriend-school?" Annabeth said, looking a little angry. The others looked at them, confused.

"Um, I feel a little sorry Wise Girl." He said smiling apologetically. "How are you?"

"What do you think?"

Annabeth crossed her arms.

"I am being my good old Seaweed Brain self?"

"I am sorry but- What is happening here?" Kelly talked/yelled.

Maia was too shocked or upset to talk. Annabeth glared at him for being so stupid and thinking Maia was taking this as a friendly going out. He did the same to Annabeth for four years, too.

"Actually, I don't really know what is happening here. I was supposed to take Maia to Starbucks. We are meeting with our friends from eighth grade."

"Oh, yes." She said, still confused and disappointed. "We were planning in doing that, actually."

"We are still doing that." Percy protested. "I missed Emma... She was my school best friend."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "And Justin and Kyle, of course." He said really fast.

"I am not jealous, Seaweed Brain. It's just, your face is priceless."

"Yeah, your not jealous at all."

"That was one time. Now we are... in a different situation, I just love watching you suffer."

"Yeah, you are the best girlfriend a boy can ever have. C'mon Wise Girl, we gotta go. I will see you later."

And before Annaneth could protest ir respond, he kissed her.

"C'mon Maia." He said while throwing an arm around Maia and walking.

"You can't just-" Annabeth glared at his back. " You know what, whatever. But we are going to have a talk with you."

"As you wish, milady."

He waa acting like he was so sure of himself, but still, started walking faster.

"He was your boyfriend? You have a boyfriend? And a boyfriend like him? Why didn't you tell us? When did you two meet? And where? How long have you been dating? I wonder how Maia is going to react..."

"Wow, slow down girl. One question at a time."

"Uh, okay. Is he really that oblivious with girls?" She asked, referring to Maia's feelings.

Annabeth sighed. "You have no idea..."

**A review would be perfect and make my day, readers out there. They will probably give me courage, too.**


End file.
